


The Full Moon(Part Five)

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: Sailor Chasing The Moon [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys Kissing, But there is a shower scene, Ex-Hunter Rachel Edwards, Learning about werewolves, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of blood, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Protective Steve McGarrett, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Eric "E-Train" Russo, Werewolf Grace Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Steve, Adam, and Junior arrived just in time to help Danny, Rachel, Eric, and the kids survive the attack from hunters that are after them. But now they have questions. Danny does his best to answer said questions while preparing for the journey in the morning. They still have to meet the rest of the Williams pack after all.





	The Full Moon(Part Five)

The adrenaline that fueled both of them this night was still going strong. Though for Steve it was winding down as it slowly registered in his mind that he found Danny and the kids, took care of the immediate threat and that he was holding his Danny in his arms. The full moon was still bright in the sky and fueling Danny. 

There was a light breeze that made Danny shiver a bit, reminding him of his nudity. Steve felt it and pulled back, “Fuck! Come on, let’s get you inside.” 

“I can’t let the kids see me like this,” Danny said, tugging his hand away from Steve’s. 

Aware of it or not, Steve immediately grabbed Danny’s hand and looked around. He saw the SUV and pulled him along that way. “Come on, then. There’s a blanket in there. Are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you?”

“It’s fine, Steve. It’s not really my blood…” Danny said as he looked away at that. He wasn’t sorry about killing these men. They posed a threat to his family and pack. They were willing to hurt, even kill, his children if needed. 

But he spent a lot of years proving himself to be good. It was part of why he became a policeman. The same reason his father was a firefighter. To fight the stigma that just because they were werewolves they were monsters. He knew he was good. But standing in front o Steve under the full moon, covered in the blood of his enemies, claws not retracting and eyes crimson red…he felt a bit like the monster he tried to hide. 

He was expecting Steve to begin demanding answers. When Steve fished out the orange emergency blanket from the back of the SUV, he wrapped it around Danny securely before cupping the blond’s cheeks and looking into his eyes. 

Danny saw a lot from them. All of the worry and fear he must have felt since learning about his disappearance. The disbelief that he made it in time and the gratitude that he was still alive. And love. Steve leaned in and kissed Danny once more, pouring all of the emotions he was just incapable of mustering up into that kiss. 

“Come on…let’s head inside now,” Steve said as he guided Danny into the house. He stayed close, arm around Danny’s shoulders. 

“Danno!” Grace and Charlie ran to their father and hugged him. 

Danny was as careful as possible, not wanting them to get covered in blood, but he hugged them back. Relief washed over him as he realized that his team had come through for him one more time and that his family was safe. 

“You okay, Danny?” Adam asked. 

Danny nodded, “Yeah. How’s everyone here?” 

“Rachel got hit,” Eric stated. 

Danny’s eyes immediately went to Rachel, who rolled her eyes and waved it off dismissively, “It was a graze. All patched up and I’ve had worse.” 

“You sure?” Danny asked. 

“Positive.” She assured him. “What are we going to do now though?”

“We’re going back to Hawaii,” Steve stated obviously. 

Rachel, Eric, and Danny shared a look before Danny turned to look at Steve and shook his head. “We can’t. We gotta keep moving.” 

“No. You don’t. We’re here now. We know this is Rachel’s father. We don’t know why, but we can protect you and the kids from him.” Steve told him as he grabbed Danny’s arm. 

“My father’s in control of very loyal men who don’t care if they get arrested or killed. They don’t care about what country they’re in or their laws. We had to run from Jersey and thought we were secure in Hawaii...but he’s found us.” Rachel tried to explain.

“Why? Why is he doing this?” Junior asked. His eyes kept to Danny. Though his claws had retracted, his eyes were still red, and no it didn’t seem to be a trick his eyes were playing. 

“Let’s keep it for right now that he doesn’t like my family. I…I gotta get cleaned. We have to take care of the bodies, and we gotta get moving.” Danny said. 

“We can wait until morning,” Rachel told him. 

“We were just attacked, Rach. I don’t think waiting here will be a good idea.” Danny replied with a frown. 

“They attacked because they thought we’d be outnumbered and outgunned. They assumed Eric and I would take care of the kids and it’d be them against you alone… but I know their ways, they’d rather wait for the morning. We can leave at dawn.” She told him without giving out specifics that it was arrogant and stupid to go after an Alpha during the full moon. It was the morning after when it was better to attack, once a wolf was drained and exhausted from the night before. 

“How about we deal with one problem at a time?” Adam spoke up. When they looked at him he said, “Let’s help everyone get cleaned up and seen to. We’ll take the bodies outside. Junior and I will see if we can have some coffee or tea and get everyone warmed up and then we’ll have a proper talk about what the hell is going on.” 

Danny sighed but nodded. “Alright. Fine. But look. I am so damn grateful to you guys coming to help us. I am. But we can’t let anyone know where we are. So no calling this in. Even to the rest of the team.” 

“We got the coordinates of the house from a lackey that was tailing us. Rachel’s father’s team knows where this is, and so does Five-O. They knew we were on the way.” Junior told them. 

“They’re worried,” Adam added. 

Danny ran his hand over his face and frowned at the itchy sensation of the blood that was drying on it. “Just… hold on until after the talk okay?” 

“Alright. I’m going to go help Danny get cleaned up. Adam and Joons will take care of the bad guys. I don’t want the kids to see them,” Steve instructed. 

He then pulled Danny along, Eric called after them and handing Steve Danny’s go-bag. Once they were in the bathroom, Danny dropped the blanket and turned to Steve, “I’m pretty sure I can do this on my own.”

Steve nodded and knew that was his cue to go help downstairs or wait outside. Except that he couldn’t move. After being away from Danny for a long time, not knowing where he was or how safe…not knowing if the kids were alright…all of that added with the new realization that he loved Danny more deeply than he let himself believe... 

He couldn’t leave. 

So he didn’t. He went to the shower and started the water for Danny. 

“If you’re going to help me wash all of this blood off, you’re going to get wet yourself,” Danny stated. He saw the look in Steve’s eyes. The slight panic of Danny asking him to leave for even a moment. Danny knew Steve pretty well and the fact that they were still in danger and Steve didn’t fully understand why, was probably driving him insane. He wanted answers, but more than that, Danny was sure that Steve just wanted reassurance that Danny wouldn’t disappear again. 

Steve began to strip and placed his dry clothes where they wouldn’t get wet. Once the water was warm enough he climbed in and held his hand out to Danny. Grabbing some soap and one of the small bath towels, Steve began to help Danny wash off the blood. There was a lot and they were there for more than three minutes. But the amount of time in the shower was the last thing on Steve’s mind right now. 

Normally Danny wouldn’t ever let Steve touch his hair, but today the blond let the other wash it for him, leaning into Steve’s body and taking the time to just enjoy the feeling of safety. Once he was as clean as he was going to get, they stayed under the spray a bit longer and merely let Steve hold on to Danny. Kissing from Danny’s neck to his lips before the water got too cold and they stepped out. 

After drying off and getting dressed, Steve grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him close once more. The clinginess will be addressed later. Right now Danny couldn’t really fault Steve. Mostly because Danny himself felt a sense of clarity and sanity at having Steve back by his side. 

Coming back downstairs, Steve and Danny take note that things were slightly cleaned up. Glass and broken pieces of furniture piled up, no visible dead bodies, and blood cleaned up as best as possible. 

Rachel was sitting on the sofa while holding on to both of her kids on either side of her. Eric was sitting in the armchair, which left the loveseat available to them. Danny didn’t move to take it, want to leave it for someone else, but Steve dragged him to sit down. Steve sat down with him and wrapped his arm around Danny. 

“Can someone please now let us in on whatever the hell is going on?” Steve asked. 

The Williams pack and Rachel looked between each other before Danny outstretched his hand and extended his claws. Eric did the same, as did Grace. 

“Whoa…” Junior muttered. 

“So the thing with the eyes…” Adam asked. 

“Part of the package. We’re werewolves.” Danny answered. 

Steve reached for Danny’s clawed hand, looking at his mesmerized. There was a lot of information to unpack there, and a lot of questions left to be asked. 

“Shit. H-how?” Junior asked. 

“Well, when a mommy werewolf and a daddy werewolf-” Eric began but stopped at Danny’s glare. “Sorry. Sarcasm is a defense mechanism. Uh…we were born like this.” 

“The majority of my family are wolves. We come from a very long line.” Danny added. 

“Some are human though. Those who marry into the family. And some of our cousins can be born human.” Grace stated. 

Steve, Adam, and Junior all took their time registering the information. They had evidence in front of them that they couldn’t deny. Even if it was terrifying to think that supernatural creatures did in fact exist, their need to help protect their ohana outweighed that fear. 

“Alright. So how does this relate to these people hunting you?” Steve asked, holding on to Danny a bit tighter as he remembered the bounty on his head. 

“My family are hunters,” Rachel spoke up. Once she had everyone’s attention, and Danny gave her a nod to continue, she told them how all of this began. “Our families have a very long history. My ancestors were some of the best hunters…they killed plenty of wolves, destroyed many packs, and drove out a lot more supernatural creatures. There was just one Alpha who took a stance against my ancestors and nearly killed off the family…A Williams. The next few generations that followed were filled with tragedy and blood…and then the Williams family packed up and left for America.” 

“You’d think the distance would be enough to call it quits,” Eric muttered. 

“But it wasn’t,” Adam said more than asked. He also gave Steve a ‘calm down’ look as he saw how he was glaring at Rachel. 

“A rivalry that strong was hard to let go. My family kept looking. We got a lead… on a new alpha.” Rachel said as she looked over at Danny. “My father sent me, his only child, on a mission. Learn the identities of the pack, the location of the den, and bring honor back to our family.” 

“You were ordered to kill Danny?” Steve demanded.

Danny gave his hand a squeeze. “She was ordered to, but she didn’t.”

“Why not?” Junior asked. It got him a glare from Steve too. 

“Daniel was caring and charming and far too genuine. Nothing like the beasts my father claimed werewolves to be.” Rachel replied. 

“We might be nice but for the record, werewolves are dangerous and should be approached with caution.” Eric butted in. 

“Back to the story. The fake dating became real. I warned Daniel that my family was close and we were breaking up.” Rachel said. 

“But I realized that Rachel might be in danger of failing her mission. And even if she lied, she might be punished if anyone even suspected she let us go.” He didn’t want to mention in front of the children that she might be tortured for information if they suspected she knew anything. “So we kept it secret...kept dating. Before we knew it we were married and with Gracie.” 

“We more or less faked my death…a casualty of the job. But I was found out. The stress of the history between families, the hiding… it caused a strain. We divorced but were making it work... until that moment.” 

“It was a hard choice, but I couldn’t uproot my entire pack like that. Not after all the work my family put into making Jersey home. So we made some noise and then moved for a bit until we vanished in the middle of the Midwest. After that Rachel did as I told her and got Stan to move to Hawaii.” Danny explained.

“Wait! After all the bitching and moaning you did…it was _ you _, who decided to move out here?” Steve asked increduliously. 

“It wasn’t what I _ wanted _!” Danny exclaimed. “But Hawaii was across the other side of the country. With a strong supernatural pull that was welcoming. Hunters aren’t very welcomed on the island. The people of Hawaii are very friendly and open to children of nature…they don’t fear easily.” 

That made Steve feel better. In many ways, he felt pleased that Danny had been the one to choose to come to live on the island, feeling like it would be safe. 

“So these guys…these hunters? They’re loyal and zealous about the cause. Feeling they’re protecting humanity?” Adam inquired. 

“Some. Some just like to use their honed skills to kill things that look like people.” Eric muttered with disdain. 

“We _ are _ people, Eric.” Danny reminded him. Strictly but gently. The divide of who or what they were has been a topic in every generation. Danny takes it very seriously since he doesn’t want his kids or nephew to feel like monsters. 

“The point is, you don’t believe coming back to Hawaii with us will be a good idea?” Junior asked. 

Danny shook his head. “We’re not just a random pack they can accept to let go if there are too many government officials protecting us. This is beyond personal…They won’t care who tries to help us…they’ll keep on attacking. I can’t put HPD or the rest of Five-0 through that. It’s not your war.” 

“Maybe not HPD’s but it is ours. We’re ohana, Danny.” Steve told him. “So what’s the plan if going back to Hawaii isn’t?” 

Steve didn’t like being away from home. He didn’t like having so many variables up in the air that could cause the kids or Danny harm. But he hated not knowing more. If there was a plan, he’ll do his best to work with it, or at least improve it. 

“Is there any point in trying to get _ you _ to go back?” Danny asked already knowing the answer. 

Steve pulled him in closer to his body and firmly said, “None.”

Danny sighed but accepted it. Though he felt a bit like a failure because he couldn’t keep his human ohana out of trouble, he _ was _ thankful they were there to help him. He knew they could handle some of the rougher stuff that Eric and the kids couldn’t. 

“My pack from Jersey will be waiting for us at a safe house in Canada. As the younger Alpha, I’m known as Alpha Heir set to inherit all of the pack if and when my father passes. In the eyes of Rachel’s father… I’m the target he needs to get rid of. Added to the fact that I took his only child…that’s were a lot of the _ ‘personal’ _ feelings come in. But taking out the Williams pack on principle is another thing, as well as the fact that it would hurt me in more ways than one.” Danny explained.

“What do you mean?” Junior asked. 

“Alpha’s get their power from their pack. The bigger the pack is, the stronger the alpha. Emotionally, a pack dying is horrible. But it also literally makes an alpha weaker.” Eric answered. 

“So we’re going to Canada? What’s the plan on that score?” Steve asked. 

Rachel motioned to one of the bags and Eric got up so she wouldn’t and fetched the maps. The cleared the coffee table in front of them and spread open the map. 

“We had an original route, but we were compromised along the way and these are the new routes until we get to the Canadian border.” Rachel said. 

Steve, Junior, and Adam came closer to inspect the map. 

“Mode of transport?” Adam asked. 

“What happens at the border?” Junior followed up.

“When it was just us, it was one car. We’d get close as possible before leaving the car we have behind. Reaching a river and crossing over, finding a car and heading towards the safe house.” Danny replied. 

“Well, now we have two cars. I’m assuming we’re still smuggling ourselves through the border since we don’t want them to know we’ve made it?” Steve asked. 

“It would be a big help. Here it’s all vast open land. We have the element of surprise…they don’t know where we’re going. They’re not aware of the allies we have.” Danny said. 

“_ Do _ we have allies?” Steve asked. 

“Family friends. Another pack. They’re letting us have refuge in their territory.” Danny told him. He couldn’t help the small smile when Steve said ‘we’. He’s missed having Five-O at his back. 

“We could have Jerry rig us fake aliases to get through a checkpoint. As long as we act natural, getting through the Canadian border is much easier than getting through the Mexican one.” Junior stated. 

“It would take too long. My family’s already expecting us…” Danny said with an urgency in his voice. 

“We’ll get there Daniel,” Rachel promised. 

“She’s right. We don’t wait for Jerry, but we have to tell Five-O we’ve got you guys. They’re worried sick.” Steve told them. 

“Stev-”

“I know, Danny. Trust me I do. But this is our Ohana. They already knew we were on the way. Jerry gave me a secure satellite phone. It’ll be quick.” Steve promised. 

“How about we do it just before we leave?” Adam suggested. 

Danny hesitated but agreed. 

“When will that be?” Junior asked. 

“It could be now,” Danny said. 

“If I know McGarrett, he probably hasn’t slept well since he heard of our departure. The moon’s setting, so your power and adrenaline are winding down while still being in a frenzy. Let’s wait until dawn. Let everyone get some rest.” Rachel told them. 

“She’s got a point.” Eric agreed. 

“Are you sure? Not to sound skeptical or like noobs but…aren’t we afraid of more men showing up?” Junior asked. 

“These men were overly cocky. Daniel comes from a large pack. Not only does he have a connection to his birth pack, his family, but also Five-O…he’s a very dangerous Alpha. Attacking him during a full moon is stupid and suicidal.” Rachel explained for adding. “If anything, we should leave before daybreak. Attacking a den the night after the full moon when all the wolves are exhausted from after a shift is when you’re bound to have the best luck.” 

“Alright, follow up,” Junior said with a hand raise. “So like...wolves. Right. Uh...it being the full moon...why aren’t you...wolves?”

“That’s a fair question…” Adam said, wondering the same. 

“Charlie’s too young to really go into a shift of any sort. The rest of us just have a lot of control. Me as an Alpha, Eric because I’ve trained him mercilessly since he got to the island and Grace as my firstborn and Alpha Heir in her own right. To also keep the secret from Stan, we’ve been training her to control and hide her powers since practically the beginning. Most other wolves don’t have this sort of control...but to be honest, we’d all prefer to be out running than in hiding but this is safer…for all involved.” Danny answered. 

“But you guys were still attacked,” Steve said as he mulled it over. He saw how exhausted Rachel and Eric looked, and how shaken up the kids were. Danny wasn’t in much better shape either. “You guys get some rest. One of us will stay up and be a lookout in case more come. We leave before the sun rises.” 

“I’ll do it.” Adam volunteered. 

“I can take the first watch,” Steve said. 

“You’ll be driving one of the cars tomorrow. Junior can drive the other one. So you two rest. It’s not like we have too many hours left anyway.” Adam reasoned out. 

Steve wanted to do more to protect Danny and the kids but Adam has a point. He had all the intention of driving, so getting a few hours of sleep was probably a good idea. 

The safe house had three bedrooms. Rachel and the kids took one, Eric got one all to himself as Junior took the sofa, and Adam found a good place to keep watch. 

And it meant that Danny and Steve got a room together. 

There were so many more things Steve wanted to ask Danny or to simply say to him. But he was so tired. Danny was tired too. They laid down and held each other as they leaned in and rested their foreheads together. They shared a sweet, simple kiss before they drifted off. 

* * *

“Danny and I will be in the first car with Eric and Grace,” Steve instructed as he picked up some of the bags. 

“The rest of us will follow in the second car,” Adam said as he grabbed some things too. There was some reserved fuel in the barn of the safe house, which they used to top off the SUV so they wouldn’t have to stop for gas. 

As Rachel had explained, all the wolves were exhausted and seemed dead on their feet. 

They packed everything up. It was pitch black outside but dawn would happen within the next half hour. 

As Junior and Adam make sure everything needed was taken, each car had a walkie-talkie radio, and that the tires were all good to go, Steve made a phone call. 

“Hey, Lou it’s me.” 

_ “Boy, it is about time you called!” _

“Yeah sorry. Things got a little hairy…” From where he stood he saw Danny turn and glare at him. He mouthed ‘sorry’ for the bad pun. 

_ “How hairy? Everyone okay?” _

“Yeah, yeah. We got here on time. Listen…things are a little too complicated to come back to Hawaii. Joons, Adam and I are going to accompany Danny and his family the rest of the way.” 

“** _What_ **?” 

“I know…but Rachel’s father is a bigger threat than we thought. One we gotta be careful with. Danny’s family has a plan. And now they have us. We’ll get in contact when we can, but we’re gonna be dark for a few days. We’ll make contact when we’re sure it’s safe. Until then, you guys stay out of trouble.” 

Lou sighed deeply at the information, _ “Alright brutha. I trust you to keep them safe. If you need anything, anything at all, you know how to reach us.” _

“Will do.” 

Steve hung up and packed away the phone before getting into the driver’s seat. Pulling out of the driveway he heads down the road, Junior following him in the car Danny had borrowed, and they head to the high way. Steve reaches for Danny’s hand and interlocks their fingers, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Danny squeezes Steve’s hand as he leans back into the passenger seat and feels calmer. His family is still safe, they got through the full moon, his ohana is helping him, and his anchor’s back by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm completely honest...I wasn't feeling this one too much. Not like the others. But this is a stepping stone I needed to happen so that we can get to the next part. 
> 
> I have so many WIPs I just want to finish up this series and have it be complete. So thank you all who have commented! You have fueled me so much and your comments are everything! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
